Dell Morris/Quotes
A list of Notable Quotes spoken by Dell Morris. ''Quake 4 Interfering *"Matthew Kane, one serviced bad-ass."'' *''"Holy shit, you're not dead. Lucky for you, lieuteant Voss wouldn't move out. Most wanted to bury you. Lieutenant order all the squad to hook up with the squad ASAP, If you're injured go to Anderson."'' *''"What do I miss?"'' *''"So what we gotta do?"'' *''"I guess, I can supposed to stay here relay comm signal for you guys."'' *''"The Demolition is waiting the clearing before advancing."'' *''"Kane, this is Morris. The demolition should be near at top of elevator."'' *''"Hey Rhodes, if your kids done playing around, why don't you send Kane down in my way. Voss wanted to suspend the air defense cannon on the double."'' *''"Sorry big boy, Voss wanted you to stay but, another team may need your services, Morris out."'' *''"Kane, where the hell are you? Get down here quick! We got a war mail remember?" *"Kane, I didn't get any younger. Get on board."'' *''"What the hell were you doing? Chat on the local Strogg woman. Come on, let get back to Rhino Squad."'' *''"Shit, I just having some more fun."'' *''"Look like Kane make it back."'' *''"Just who gotta see the man, ladies and old man save the humanity on earth? Rhino Squad of course."'' *''"Hannibal, this is dell, do you read?"'' *''"Far enough, it doesn't matter enough anymore."'' *''"We complete on our own."'' *''"No, I mean we are not received any backup at all."'' *''"We cut off from the rest of the human forces."'' *''"What the hell was that?"'' *''"There is no one spot, somewhere along Stroggos. Where I am not even freezing my ass off with drowning with wet."'' *''"So who do you pissed off? When you babysitting Strauss."'' *''"We were passing to the cliff of the facility, never thought you be here."'' *''"We thought you died along with Strauss at the Nexus Hub after the mission gone failure."'' *''"That's enough, Rhodes."'' *''"All right gentleman, this one is gonna turn the tide of the war, so stay sharp, Strauss you be transport by land. Kane, you going out the next pod assault wave, the land bay is nearby. (interrupted as Strogg attacks incoming) '' *''"Guess they bought it to us. Let's make them regret! Move out!"'' *''"This is Morris, go ahead."'' *''"Good, process to the processing tower is our next rendezvous point."'' *''"Just long as you make to party. See you Alex, Morris out!"'' *''"Cortez, this is Morris. Are you and Kane in the processing tower yet?"'' *''"Okay, drop off Kane, you will needed at the networking tower right away. Kane has to take care the security at the top of the processing tower."'' *''"No one can do Alex, Sledge will be soon at the main game at the end."'' *''"Kane, This is Morris. The data processing tower shut down look like the Strogg is try to stop you to reaching the core. You have to find a way to bring back online. Sledge is on his way, he should rendezvous shortly. Good luck, Morris out!"'' *''"Good job Kane, the building back online."'' *''"Kane, This is Morris, Sledge is arrive at the processing tower hook up with him as soon as you can."'' *''"Gentleman, Strauss have finally arrived at the networking tower, This mission is going to get more technical for slot handling communication station. Good luck guys, get this mission done, Morris out!"'' *''"Come on back."'' *''"The Makron is defeated and the Nexus have be destroyed. Not a bad work after all."'' Friendly Fire *''"Kane, check your target, damn it!"'' *''"Watch it, where you point that weapon."'' *''"Who the hell are you shooting at?"'' *''"Are you trying to flank me?"'' *''"Don't you think me for a Strogg?"'' When Engaging Strogg *''"I got a Strogg in my sight!"'' *''"You picked the wrong marine, Strogg!"'' *''"Above us!"'' Category:Quotes Category:Quake IV quotes